


On The Peak Of A Mountain

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, General, Lord of the Rings, Tolkien, mention of Aragorn, mention of Gimli, mention of Samwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Frodo convinces you to travel to the mountains with him. Will it be worth it?
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Reader
Kudos: 7





	On The Peak Of A Mountain

You weren’t much of one to travel. Many of your friends tried to talk you into it on more than one occasion but you refused. It was too much work, you would say. But how could you possibly say no to one Frodo Baggins. After all this time, he’d been around the world and back. He was eager to show you the mountains and he wasn’t going to stop begging until you gave in.

“Come on Y/N. It will be great,” he asked for the millionth time that week. “Don’t give me that cross look. I promise we’ll come straight back.”

You rolled your eyes.

“But why? Travel is so dull and unexciting. It’s not like we’d get to do anything fun along the way,” you countered.

He huffed but still maintained a happy composure. “You don’t know that because you won’t try.”

He had a fair point. How can anyone not like something they’ve never actually tried to do? Frodo gave up for the time being to let you ponder on the things he told you about the mountains. They were the same mountains that he and his friend Samwise climbed about five years ago, accompanied by the ranger Aragorn and the dwarf Gimli. It was quite an adventure from the sound of things, but you weren’t sure you wanted to run into anything similar. Frodo often compared you to his uncle Bilbo in that respect.

Later that afternoon, you found Frodo caring for a few things in the garden humming to a tune that Gimli taught him.

“So I’ve thought about it and I’m willing to give it a go. I’ll go to the mountains with you,” you quickly blurted.

Frodo jumped up and down for joy and ran inside to make preparations for the next morning.

~ ~ ~

Surprisingly, you didn’t complain all that much considering how long it took to get to the foot of the mountains. Any sane person would have looked up at the peak and turned around to go home, but you didn’t because you were curious now. A dense fog covered the top of the tallest mountain, but it wasn’t dense enough that you couldn’t see.

Frodo looked around to find the beginning of the path he took five years ago. He found hints of his struggle with Gollum and snorted.

It was about twilight one evening when the two of you finally reached the top. There wasn’t much to see as it was rather dark, but Frodo commented that it was a good time to take a good rest.

When you opened your eyes, the sun was barely peaking over the horizon and birds began to chirp in their nests nearby, signaling the arrival of another morning.

Frodo was standing at the edge looking out over the beautiful scene. You stood beside of him quietly in awe.

“Isn’t it fantastic? It’s so different from the Shire!” He exclaimed.

“The trip was definitely worth it,” you smiled.

The sun rose a little more, making the river below sparkle in the light. The trees seemed to dance in the breeze and the animals enjoyed their abode.

All the while you thought to yourself, _maybe I should travel more often._


End file.
